


Y Arriba Quemando El Sol

by flamencos (foldingcranes)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Steampunk, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/flamencos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martín tiene un plan, tiene los recursos y tiene la gente. Sólo le falta la gente. [Steampunk!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbassprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/gifts).



Martín despierta con sabor a oxido en los labios y una mano fría en su frente. Sintiéndolo, palpándolo, buscando analíticamente el calor anormal, la mano desconocida perteneciente a un brazo desconocido y cuyo dueño es un completo extraño. La mano que en cuanto abandona la piel de su frente, le ocasiona el despertar de todos sus dolores. Un palpitar violento en la nuca, un ardor en las costillas, el oxido potente de sus labios que no puede ser otra cosa más que sangre. Le despiertan los sentidos, el calor lo sofoca. El repentino olor a pólvora le provoca ganas de estornudar.  
  
Tentativo, traga saliva para refrescar su garganta reseca. Inmediatamente, la mano extraña le alcanza un cuenco con agua y lo obliga a beber de forma algo tosca. Tiene que toser cuando siente el agua entrar por sus fosas nasales, y sin permiso por su garganta. No reúne la voluntad suficiente para incorporarse, pero siente otra mano igual de desconocida sujetándolo de la nuca. Putea en voz baja.  
  
—¿Dónde  _mierda_  estoy? —logra articular, apenas, una pregunta. Las manos del extraño lo sueltan con brusquedad, dejándolo caer en la cama de nuevo.  
  
—A salvo —gruñe el desconocido, su voz suave y tranquila dejando notar un dejo sutil de fastidio. Aquel timbre se le hace curiosamente familiar.  
  
—¿Manuel? —con aquel reconocimiento, Martín se incorpora despacio hasta quedar semi acostado en la cama, luchando por enfocar la vista en aquel hombre ya no tan desconocido— ¿Sos vos?  
  
—No, imbécil —sentado junto a la cama, Manuel se enjuaga las manos en un cuenco de agua sobre la mesa de noche y las saca con un paño pequeño—. Soy tu madre, he venido a sacarte en cara todas las pelotudeces de tu puta vida. Empezando por la más reciente.  
  
Martín bufa, ignorando completamente el sarcasmo de Manuel. Se tantea el abdomen con cuidado, rozando la piel lastimada de su abdomen con la yema de los dedos. En menos de un segundo, recibe en las manos un manotazo de parte de Manuel.  
  
—Carajo, no te toques eso —Manuel retira su mano algo dubitativo—. Creo que te esguinzaste dos costillas, y digo  _creo_  porque reparo naves y no personas. No las vendé porque no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. Déjalas reposar y no seas pendejo.  
  
—Sos un montón de amor, Manuel —resopló Martín, de mala gana—. Supongo que querés una explicación.  
  
— _Por supuesto_  que quiero una explicación, tarado —se cruza de brazos, una leve arruga en su frente al fruncir el ceño—. Encontré tu nave incendiándose en el techo de  _mi_  taller y tuve que sacarte de allí cómo pude. ¿A qué se debe tu galante visita de espectacular entrada dramática?  
  
Martín pausa un segundo, antes de inclinarse cerca de Manuel, su rostro lo suficientemente cerca del suyo para revelarle un secreto y no invadir demasiado su burbuja. Se lame los labios hasta esbozar una sonrisa medio torcida, con una mano acariciándose altaneramente el mentón.  
  
La mirada de Manuel es expectante, pero no devela impaciencia.  
  
—Me fugué en el cachorro de mi viejo y te vine a buscar a vos porque tengo un  _plan_  —Martín se detiene un momento, su voz llenándose de emoción—. Mirá, vos sos el único que puede arreglarme el cacharro y que sé que no me va a cobrar (no empecés, yo sé que es así). Un ajuste por acá, uno por allá y vamos a tener ese barco volando en menos de lo que podés multiplicar dos por tres.  
  
—¿Y para qué, si se puede saber? —alza una ceja Manuel, sin el mínimo básico de curiosidad.  
  
—Para patearle el culo a los piratas —Martín entorna los ojos—. Flaco, podríamos ser  _héroes_. Llevo meses tratando de repeler a los hijos de puta, pero son peor que mono en fiesta y jamás se aburren. Si vos me ayudás a enchular el cacharro de mi viejo, no habría quien los pare.  
  
Se forma un silencio en la habitación, de esos que no contienen tensión pero si expectativa. De aquellos que esperan ansiosos la magia de un sólo sonido, apenas una palabra para ser rotos. Aquellos que caen como hechizos sobre quienes los invocan.  
  
Manuel carraspea, sus labios fruncidos en una línea delgada. Se pasa los dedos por el cabello, dejándolo hecho un desastre y por primera vez desde que sacó a su amigo del incendio en su tejado, decide mirarlo a los ojos. Martín siempre tuvo una mirada potente, unos ojos chispeantes que, durante la niñez de ambos, siempre parecieron guardar demasiados secretos, demasiados sueños descabellados. Son los mismos ojos que, de adolescentes, le hicieron temblar las rodillas de emoción y aceleraron el ritmo de su corazón hasta hacerlo aletear como las alas de un barco a vapor.  
  
Los mismos ojos que Manuel recordó con rabia cuando desaparecieron de su vida.  
  
—Vete al carajo, Martín, no soy un mercenario —suspira Manuel, apartando rápidamente la mirada y poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a dejar a Martín solo en la habitación—. Mi lugar está acá, engrasándome entre un montón de chatarra y no combatiendo una manga de inútiles saqueadores que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que destruir los puertos de los ricachones.  
  
A medio camino de la puerta, Manuel se detiene y voltea. Su mirada severa recae con todo su peso sobre la figura de Martín.  
  
—Y no puedo creer que luego de haber desaparecido cinco putos años hayas decidido venir a buscarme para esta mierda —exclama Manuel con algo de rabia, entornando los ojos—. Apenas puedas caminar sin llorar como nena, vas a agarras tus cositas y te vas a ir de vuelta justo por dónde viniste. ¿Entendido?  
  
—Yo vine a cobrarte una promesa, Manuel —la voz de Martín retumba firme en la habitación, con la clara intención de forzar a Manuel a mirarlo de nuevo. Logra el efecto deseado y se siente complacido al observar cómo su amigo se queda quieto en el marco de la puerta sin quitarle la mirada de encima.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Barcos a vapor surcan el cielo.  
  
Es la era de la tecnología, del dinero en los bolsillos equivocados. De relojes y engranajes, de trenes bala y hombres tratando de conquistar las nubes con artefactos cada vez más excéntricos. A aquellos, Martín los mira desde el suelo, con una mano sumergida dentro de un frasco de dulce de leche.  
  
—Mirá, Manu —señala Martín, su mano llena de manjar apuntando al cielo—. Allá va otro barco.  
  
—Mphf —su amigo gruñe en respuesta, robando algo de manjar con una cuchara—. Ese no es tan grande como los de la armada.  
  
—¿Te gustan grandes, no? —ríe Martín—. Sos un ostentoso.  
  
Su amigo, de carácter algo irritable y fácilmente fastidiable, hunde la mano en el frasco de manjar y unta la sustancia pegajosa por toda la cara de Martín.  
  
—Cállate, es fácil para ti decirlo —resopla Manuel—. Tu papá tiene una de las naves más asombrosas que he visto y algún día será toda tuya.  
  
—Podría compartirla contigo, hey —rezonga Martín, lamiendo los residuos de manjar de sus labios—. Serás pobre, pero sos mi amigo.  
  
Martín ríe a carcajadas por su comentario, sin percatarse del color rojo en las mejillas de Manuel, ni el temblor de los puños de su amigo. Por la espalda, Manuel lo empuja colina abajo sin cuidado, haciendo que ambos acaben rodando. Los puños van y vienen, las frustraciones de ambos fluyendo con el carácter impulsivo de su adolescencia.  
  
(Martín odia que Manuel lo vea como a un niño mimado. Manuel odia que Martín le recuerde que no posee nada.)  
  
—Apestas, rubiecito —escupe Manuel, retorciéndose como gusano bajo el cuerpo de Martín, que con su fuerza ha logrado aprisionarlo contra el suelo— ¡Quítate!  
  
—¡No! —exclama Martín, soltando uno de los brazos de Manuel para agarrarle la cara—. Escucháme. Mira, algún día esa nave va a ser mía, sí, pero  _vos_  vas a llevarla conmigo. El cielo va a ser nuestro, ¿me oíste? Y no me importa ni lo que piensas ni de dónde vengas ni nada.  
  
Con cuidado, Martín se levanta y acaba tumbándose exhausto en el suelo, demasiado cansado para seguir peleando. Manuel se incorpora con cuidado a su lado, tratando de quitarse el pasto del cabello. Ninguno dice nada, extendiendo el silencio tenso que repentinamente los ha atrapado. Martín mira el cielo con un mohín en el rostro, mientras Manuel mantiene la cabeza gacha.  
  
Hay una opresión en su pecho, un sentir agridulce que le invade al pensar en la mano extendida de Martín y en la promesa de su amistad. Ha pasado toda su vida solo, entre tuercas, llaves y planos matemáticos dentro de las cuatro paredes de su cuarto compartido en el orfanato. Allí, donde su talento con las máquinas y su amor por las matemáticas se perdía entre un mar de niños sin identidad ni padres.  
  
(Y allí yacía la mano extendida de Martín, la promesa de su amistad y el sueño de tocar el cielo. Juntos.)  
  
Manuel levanta la vista. Sus ojos se cruzan con dos pájaros que vuelan lado a lado.  
  
—¿Lo juras, Martín?  
  
—Lo juro —Martín voltea hacia él, la sonrisa ancha en su rostro—. Para que veas lo generoso que soy.  
  
—Oh, ya cállate.  
  
  
—  
  
  
—Vale —suspira Manuel, yendo a sentarse junto a Martín en la cama—. Te arreglo el cacharro y  _pensaré_  en si te acompaño o no.  
  
—No podés resistirte a mi encanto, ¿no? —Martín sonríe como tiburón, ignorando el hecho de que cada centímetro de su cuerpo le duele.  
  
—Aún pienso que es una locura, Martín.  
  
—Aún pienso que el cielo puede ser nuestro, Manuel.  
  
Ambos se miran, callados, esta vez sin ningún tipo de ambiente tenso. La sonrisa de Martín sigue fija en su lugar y Manuel se siente deseoso de hacerla desaparecer. De borrarla hasta que no quede nada, con rabia. De hacerle sentir esos cinco años de ausencia en los que sintió fracturada la promesa de su amistad.  
  
Así que lo besa, sembrando sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo y efectivamente desvaneciéndole la molesta sonrisa de bufón. Roza sus labios con los de él, un toque leve con los ojos cerrados, un beso tan rápido como un parpadeo y tan familiar como meter la mano en el frasco de dulce de leche.  
  
Cuando acaba, bajo la mirada intensa de Manuel, Martín vuelve a sonreír.  
  
Se siente en casa.


	2. Constantes

A veces, Martín contempla a Manuel por horas. Nunca lo mira dormir, porque la tranquilidad que le transmite lo aturde y adormece, lo vuelve una masa de pensamientos inútiles. No, a Martín le gusta contemplar a Manuel es aquellos momentos que siente que lo definen como la persona que es, le gusta posar la mirada en el ceño fruncido de su rostro, en la pálida línea de sus labios, en ese brillo especial que sus ojos tienen cuando está haciendo lo que le gusta. Martín, de brazos cruzados, en el umbral de cada puerta. En la casa vieja de Manuel, en el taller, en la bodega de la escuela.

A través de cada momento, desde cada umbral, Martín ha observado a Manuel reparar, romper, renovar, soldar, coser, unir, fabricar, _crear_. Siempre lo ha admirado, por tener tanta paciencia para darle vida a un montones de piezas viejas y chatarra. Y a medida que fueron creciendo, y que las sendas que escogieron los apartaron, Martín se percató de que la constante más grande de su vida eran las manos magulladas de Manuel.

Con una sonrisa, atraviesa la habitación a zancadas y posa una mano en la cabeza de Manuel, acariciándole el cabello con la yema de los dedos. Manuel levanta la cabeza irritado, preguntándose quién demonios se atreve a interrumpir su trabajo así, cortar el hilo fino de su concentración. Cuando eleva la mirada, se encuentra con la sonrisa engreída y la mirada pícara de Martín.

No se sorprende ni un poco.

—¿Me viniste a pagar lo que me debías? —Manuel alza una ceja, en un tono de voz audiblemente molesto. Martín ríe escandaloso, porque todo en él es fanfarrie y teatro, gestos exagerados y voces elevadas, expresiones teatrales y miradas intensas.

—Pues no —responde Martín, terminando de revolverle el cabello—. Bueno, una parte.

Martín se rasca la nuca sin apíce de vergüenza, tomando asiento en el suelo junto a Manuel. Coge una de sus manos, examinándolas con curiosidad.

—Usá guantes, flaco —le sonríe, con más candidez. Como aquellas sonrisas que Martín le regalaba cuando eran niños y se juraron cuidar el uno del otro.

—Los quemé por accidente —responde Manuel, dejando que Martín recorra el dorso de su mano con la punta de sus dedos, prácticamente acariciándola.

—Mirá que sos torpe —ríe Martín, y suspira, recordando una escena familiar que tomó lugar en su infancia. Cierra los ojos por un momento, y dibuja en su memoria el recuerdo de las manos quemadas de Manuel entre las suyas, ambos sentados sobre el césped de un jardín. En esa ocasión, a pesar de los reclamos, besó las manos de su amigo como si se tratase de una cura mágica.

En este ocasión, con ambos crecidos y reunidos luego de años lejos, vuelve a besarlas. Posa suavemente sus labios sobre cada cicatriz, ante la mirada atenta y profunda de Manuel.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Martín, soltando las manos de Manuel y desviando la mirada.

—Nada —responde Manuel, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

Está conteniendo una sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas.


End file.
